


Five Year Mission: Years 4-5

by Kikizabadass



Series: Universal Constants [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikizabadass/pseuds/Kikizabadass
Summary: WIP: After OC Fic "Lessons in Applied Xenoethnology"
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s), James T. Kirk/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock/Original Female Character, Spock/Original Female Character
Series: Universal Constants [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025181
Kudos: 1





	Five Year Mission: Years 4-5

WIP: After OC Fic "Lessons in Applied Xenoethnology"


End file.
